Tempero Picante
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Existem várias formas e inúmeros jogos para seduzir. Mas nada é melhor que uma mistura de olhar e gestos para temperar qualquer relação. Urahara e Yoruichi


**Tempero Picante.**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

**Tema: tempero**

A tática da sedução é usada há séculos por homens e mulheres visando alcançar seu objetivo principal, seja ele qual for, principalmente o amor. Não existe manual certo para seduzir. Há aqueles que dizem que é algo natural, que nascemos com ele, mas que ao longo do tempo aprimoramos ao estudarmos outras táticas aplicadas.

Olho no olho, um sorriso, o simples ato de degustar uma fruta como o pêssego, pode ser altamente sedutor.

Eu sei... Fui seduzido de uma forma irremediável.

Shihouin Yoruichi entrou em minha vida quando era apenas uma menina, treinávamos juntos, era a minha melhor amiga, louca pra me deixar impressionado com suas técnicas e mostrar que podia sempre me vencer.

Primeira mulher a se tornar líder do clã Shihouin, uma das quatro nobres casas, e ex-capitã do Keigun, e mesmo assim, odiava se você a chamasse formalmente. A única vez que fiz isso me valeu um doloroso soco na cabeça, mas valia à pena. Ela ficava linda furiosa. Seus olhos dourados cintilavam ainda mais quando assim ficava, e eu adorava isso. Ela era a própria receita de sedução. Beleza temperada com uma personalidade admirável.

Fico pensando o que a levou realmente a abandonar tudo para me ajudar e me acompanhar em meu exílio na Terra. Seria apenas a nossa amizade ou algo mais, que parece transparecer quando estamos sozinhos.

Yoruichi é uma mulher muito forte e bela. Pele morena, graciosa, andar felino. E seus lábios? Finos, perfeitos, feitos para o beijo. Olhos dourados, típicos de sua família. Ela seduz quem estiver por perto, convivendo com ela, no cotidiano.

E ela sempre vem me visitar, instalando-se em um quarto de hóspedes de minha loja. Ela não era dada a afazeres domésticos, e muito menos a cozinhar, dizia preferir os que eu cozinhava, que gostava de meu tempero.

E, diga-se de passagem, Yoruichi adorava comer.

Aproveitando-me do fato em que estava sozinho em um fim de semana em minha casa, todos haviam saído para aproveitar a folga que eu havia dado, ela apareceu. Confesso que adorei a visita surpresa. Para tanto, resolvi cozinhar para ela, anunciando o que faria, para comemorarmos aqueles momentos de paz.

Para a minha surpresa, ela passou a mão por trás de meus cabelos e disse:

-Deixe-me fazer algo especial para você.

-E desde quando cozinha, Yoruichi-san?

Ela sorriu, olhei-a com renovada atenção, ela pareceu mais bela do que nunca pegando meu avental para usá-lo, dizendo para que eu parasse de duvidar de seus dotes culinários e deixá-la trabalhar em paz. Não resisti, passei minha mão em seu rosto, em um gesto de carinho que me surgiu naturalmente.

Em resposta, Yoruichi capturou minha mão com a sua, enquanto ainda tocava a sua face e, virando-a, beijou-me a palma. E saiu correndo para a cozinha.

Aquele gesto teve um efeito devastador em mim. Ela demonstrou o que queria, e revelou o que eu mais desejava.

Fiquei a porta da cozinha, observando-a cozinhar algo que se assemelhava a uma omelete. E notei que ela usava temperos diversos. Pensei em avisar que tais combinações poderiam não dar certo, mas o olhar dela dizia que se eu criticasse, estaria morto.

Será que Yoruichi tinha noção que aqueles temperos tinham um poder que os homens consideravam afrodisíacos? Pimenta, pimentões, curry e outros alimentos picantes são agentes excitantes. Não que ela precisasse de fazer algo para me seduzir mais...ela sabia como temperar seus gestos e palavras para me prender.

-Pronto!-ela anunciou com um sorriso, mostrando a omelete meio chamuscada em um prato.-Vamos comer? Estou faminta!

Novamente mirei naqueles olhos dourados e afaguei seu rosto, começava a ter vontade de beijá-la. Lembrava de todos os sonhos que possuía com ela, e todos os momentos que em meus devaneios ela ocupava meus pensamentos. Sim, eu fora seduzido.

Sentamos a mesa e começamos a degustar o seu prato, confesso que apesar da aparência duvidosa, estava deliciosa! Devia ser o tempero forte que ela colocou na omelete, ou o sorriso dela se vangloriando de ter cozinhado algo comestível...ou ambos, ainda não defini, mas um calor súbito tomou conta de meus sentidos mirando seu rosto.

Então, ao fim do almoço Yoruichi comunicou-me que seu banheiro estava com problemas e se poderia usar o meu para se banhar. Lógico que não neguei este pedido. Pedi licença, alegando que arrumaria seu banho, em agradecimento pelo delicioso almoço. Ela protestou, mas eu insisti, e fui conduzindo-a para o meu banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro e via a banheira se enchendo com a água morna, perfumando-a. Yoruichi protestou, alegando que não era necessário. Aproximei-me daquela bela mulher e toquei seus lábios com o meu dedo indicador, pedindo que ficasse em silêncio um pouco. Depois, comecei a despi-la devagar.

Yoruichi me fitava trêmula. Não me afastou, o que poderia fazer facilmente, permitindo que eu terminasse o "serviço". Ela deixou que eu a conduzisse a banheira, ao mesmo tempo que admirava seu belo corpo, e a vi se acomodar na água morna. Seu corpo lindo, moreno, um pouco judiado pelos anos de lutas, contrastava com a alvura da banheira.

-Usou algum ingrediente secreto em seu prato?-perguntei próximo a seu ouvido, do lado de fora da banheira, vi sua pele arrepiar-se.-Algum tempero exótico e afrodisíaco?

-Talvez.-ela me respondeu, sorrindo.

Comecei a banhá-la, lentamente, acariciando sua pele com minhas mãos e com uma esponja, a acariciava, longamente... amorosamente. Apreciando cada toque, a textura daquela tez. E ela se entrega às minhas mãos, seduzida, a espuma que se formava escorrendo por sua pele e se juntava àquela água perfumada, onde eu, igualmente nu, em breve a acompanharia.

Fim.


End file.
